


A Voice in a Dream

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect...and then it wasn't. Harry can't figure out why Draco left, nor can he figure out who the little girl in his dreams is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started for LJ's slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry for 2012. It's been re-vampted, dusted off, re-beta'd and is nearly finished. I'll be posting a chapter a week until it's all done. Each part is based on photo prompts that I hope I can get to show up at the start of the chapter. This fic is currently G - but the rating is for future chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Dream a Little Dream of Me

  
[](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/girl_zpsxr7wyawm.png.html)   


Harry woke with a start, bolting up to sit, then leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs. His heart was beating so hard he feared it might burst from his chest and while he wasn't positive, he was fairly certain he cried out before waking. He glanced around the room wildly, and scrubbed his face with his hands before fumbling on the bedside table for his glasses. He wiped them on his tee shirt and slid them on his nose. It was too early to be up. He should go back to sleep. But the chance of sleeping anymore had long since passed.

 

He moved to sit on the side of the bed, slid his feet into his slippers and stood. He stretched and scratched his side absently when footsteps and a timid knock on his door made him grimace. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and, as he expected, found a sleep-tousled Hermione Granger on the other side.

"Sorry," he said, voice rough with sleep, "didn't mean to wake you."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are you all right, Harry?" 

Harry hated that he'd caused her to wake and worry. "Fine," he mumbled. "Bad dream. They still happen now and again."

Hermione didn't look convinced. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Really, Hermione, I'm fine."

"Then where were you going?" she countered with a knowing smile, glancing down at his feet.  
Harry knew there was little point lying or arguing the matter. His sleeping habits had remained roughly the same since The War, and Hermione knew this. When Harry had nightmares – which was often – he would simply roll over and be fast asleep in seconds, barely remembering having woken up at all.

"You always were the brightest witch of your age—" Harry moved closer to her and kissed the top of her head. — "and a complete busy-body. Did you know that? Let's go to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there are chocolate biscuits and a cup of tea with my name on it."

Hermione didn't move. "I'm serious, Harry. I know this isn't the first time you've woken in the night." 

His first instinct was to deny, but this was Hermione. She was having her own problems and he knew she'd understand. "I didn't ask you to move in so you could be my personal shrink, you know." 

Her smile never wavered. "You couldn't afford me." 

"Actually I could, Healer Granger, but that's not the point." He held up his hand to stop her. "And I know neither of us will get any sleep at all if I don't tell you. So let's at least get some tea, yeah?"

~***~

Hermione waited until Harry had eaten two biscuits and sipped his tea before reaching across the table and laying her hand gently on his arm.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "First of all, promise me you'll listen as Hermione, my friend and not as Healer Granger, top in her field of wizard psychiatry, okay?"

She frowned. "I'm not certain they're mutually exclusive anymore. But one thing Healer Granger never does is judge. Does that work?"

He nodded. "The dreams started about six months after Draco left. You know how devastated I was, Hermione, it shouldn't be a big surprise that I'd dream about him."

Just the mention of Draco had Harry thinking back to the time they first reconnected after the war…

~***~

Harry rushed down Diagon Alley, late as usual, for his meeting at Gringotts. Of all his duties as the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, his least favourite were the meetings with the goblins at Gringotts. When Harry was offered the head position, he was told that said meetings were required. Harry soon suspected that "meetings with" was another way of saying "beck and call" in Gobbledegook. When the Goblins insisted that he make what would be his thirtieth trip to Gringotts in those three weeks, Harry refused. "It would be different," he complained to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, "if they needed something important when they bellow. But all they need is for me to say no, _they shouldn't have made the pot lid bite whoever tries to remove it._ It's a waste of my time."

And now, he only had to show up twice a month. 

Harry hurried along, distracted, and slammed forcefully into someone coming out of Flourish & Blott's. When he reached down to help the person up, he found he was staring into the angry face of Draco Malfoy. 

"I see you've neither become any more graceful nor polite, Potter," Draco drawled, ignoring the outstretched hand and moving smoothly to his feet. Harry stared at Draco, his eyes moving slowly down the tall, lithe body. When he realized his eyes had stopped at Malfoy’s crotch, he gave himself a mental shake and dropped his hand. 

"Malfoy," he spluttered. "Sorry, didn't see you."

"Nor articulate," Draco deadpanned. He turned and headed down the street. 

Harry watched until he walked into the Leaky and out of sight. 

For several weeks after that, it seemed everywhere Harry went, Malfoy was either arriving or leaving. At first they simply nodded at each other. Nods turned to mumbled greetings which turned to only-slightly-forced pleasantries. From there it seemed like a natural progression to drinks after work and then dinner after drinks. Within three months, Harry and Draco were meeting at least three nights a week for dinner.

"You know, Potter," Draco said as he nicked the tomato off Harry's salad, "we keep meeting like this and people will start to say we're dating."

Harry laughed and took the cucumbers from Draco's salad. "Hate to break it to you, Malfoy, but that ship's already sailed. Thomas has a pool going for how long we'll last as a couple."

“Thomas! That sodding pox,” Draco said. Though Harry suspected Draco was only mildly annoyed. “Do your insufferable friends have little better to do than to worry themselves with our goings on?”

Harry answered Draco’s question with a laugh. Then his voice became soft, vulnerable. “We could call their bluff.”

“Are you mental? Wait, no – don’t answer that. I already have the answer.” 

But when Draco reached over to steal another tomato from Harry’s plate, Harry had his answer too. 

And just like that, it seemed, they were a couple. For three years, there were happy. At least Harry thought they were. And then, Draco was gone…

~***~

Harry heard Hermione calling his name, and he smiled wistfully. "Sorry, short trip down memory lane."

"It must have been good. You were smiling."

"It was good. For three years it was great and then...well, you know. Draco was gone and I...well..."

"You fell apart,” Hermione finished. “You reacted like anyone would in that situation. No one blames you for how you reacted."

"What, like a raving lunatic? Apparating around the countryside, accusing everyone and his uncle of sabotaging my relationship?" His laugh was more of a sob and he pressed his hands over his face. "Why is this happening? It's been over three years since he left. Why can't I just let it go?"

Hermione ran her hand through his hair. Despite himself, Harry found the act soothing.  
"Do you want me to answer that as your friend or as Healer Granger? Because the answers will be quite different."

He spread his fingers and peeked out at her through them. "Which one will hurt less?"

“They both likely hurt the same. But let's start this way. Tell me about the dreams."

Harry sighed and thought about it. "They started about six months after Draco left. At first they were just dreams about me seeing him and asking him why he left."

"Did he ever answer you?"

"Yes, Hermione," Harry replied sarcastically. "He told me he found someone who gave better head and I should take some lessons!" When Hermione jerked back, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. No, he never answered. He'd just shake his head and walk away."

"Is that still the dream?"

"No, I've not had that one for several months. The change was gradual. At first I didn't even notice until one morning I realized it wasn't Draco in the dream anymore. It was a little girl. A beautiful little girl with a perfect mouth and brilliant green eyes."

Hermione took a sip of her tea and Harry could see the slightest tremble in her hands. "Did she speak to you?"

Harry shook his head. "We don’t have a conversation, but she calls out to me. Last night was the first time I could understand her clearly. Her voice is soft, almost a whisper."

"What did she say?"

"Find me" Harry replied.


	2. Moments Remembered

Moments Remembered

[](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/London%20eye_zpsvamgqyib.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/8e4a846b-120d-4a28-b0a6-63c29e77f9ea_zpsitbysiv2.jpg.html)  


Two weeks passed and Harry dreamt about the little girl most of those nights. He tried to hide it from Hermione, but she knew him too well. She prodded him nearly every morning to recall the dreams.

"Hermione, I told you yesterday and the day before that the dream hasn't changed." Harry rubbed his hands on his thighs. He stretched before rolling his head from side to side. "She appears, not like a ghost, but suddenly she's just there. In my mind."

"And," Hermione pushed. 

"And..." Harry parroted. 

"At the risk of repeating myself, I know you." 

"It's just..." Harry sighed. "Well the dream itself is unsettling. But now I find myself looking at every little girl on the street. Checking faces. Eye colour." He ran his hands through his hair. "I hear her voice in my head. Find me repeating over and over."

"It's qute natural that you would do that," Hermione said softly, reaching out and attempting to pat his hair flat. Apparently, it was even more on end than usual. "Your subconscious can —"

"Hermione!"

She inhaled sharply. "Right, sorry. Friend, not shrink. Even as your friend, I'm going to tell you the same thing. The mind can be a curious thing."

"Don't I know it," Harry mumbled.

Hermione smiled at him. She, better than most, understood that Harry led with his heart. Most people thought he was _larger than life, a force to be reckoned with_. She knew that nothing was further from the truth. Oh, he was certainly a powerful magical force. Of that there could be no doubt. But as far as relationships went and dealing with people, he was too often like a small child, far too eager for love and reassurance. He'd learned the hard way that people wanted him. And that Want was very different from Love. With his first few relationships after Hogwarts ending up on the front page of _The Prophet_ , Harry had simply stopped dating altogether. It wasn't until Draco had fallen back into his life a year later that Harry actually began to enjoy himself.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly, "tell me about your time with Draco."

"Why?"

"You said the dreams began shortly after Draco left. Perhaps if I know more about how things were, I can help you understand what's happening now."

Harry looked out the window at the falling snow.

"It was good. We were good." He turned to look at her, his face heating. "Not just the sex, although that was incredible, but being together. It felt… right." He stood and moved to the tree, his fingers tracing an ornament in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. "I remember our first Christmas..."

~***~

Harry stood in the bedroom, his suitcase open on the bed. "You could come with me."

"I'm fairly certain Shacklebolt didn't intend for you to bring your lover with you to Paris," Draco replied dryly. 

"Well then he shouldn't have asked me to go to Paris so close to Christmas." Harry crossed the room and pulled Draco into his arms. "The entire trip is a crock of shite anyway. He's only sending me so that the Minister in Paris can pretend to be on a first-name basis with the Boy Who Lived." He pulled Draco close and ran his mouth along his angular jaw line. "I've never been to Paris. I want you to be the one to show it to me."

"You're a sap, Potter." Draco turned away and pressed his back against Harry's chest. "It might be fun at that to take you shopping on the Champs-Élysées. Merlin knows your wardrobe could use an update." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll let you play dress up Harry with me if I get to play undress Draco with you."

Draco took a step back and snarled playfully. "Deviant."

Harry responded with a well-placed pinch to Draco's arse. "So, are you coming with me or not?"

~***~

"We ended up spending five extra days in Paris. We shopped and saw the sights during the day and made love and talked far into the nights." Harry turned to Hermione. "As cliché as it sounds, I fell in love with Draco in Paris." His soft voice came from a chest that ached and his breath hitched. "And I thought he fell in love with me too."

Hermione's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I remember when you came back. I told Ron I'd never seen two people so happy." She gave a soft bark of laughter. "Not that I'm any authority on love. We both know what a crock of shite my marriage turned out to be."

It was the first time since the day she'd moved in that Hermione mentioned her marriage and Harry proceeded cautiously. "You did nothing wrong, Hermione."

She laughed again, but this time she sounded anything but amused. "Other than put my career before everything. And push my husband into the arms of another woman." Slouching, she covered her face with her hands and rubbed at her eyes. After a moment she sat up straight and shook her head. "No, this isn't about me."

"Hermione," Harry said gently. “Maybe it’s time it was about you? You may have put your career first, but Ron—“

“We’ll talk about it,” Hermione interrupted, tossing Harry a watery smile that also carried the words _just not tonight_ in no uncertain terms. “And soon, I promise.” Then, almost as an afterthought, she added, “But later.”

“But soon.” It wasn’t a question.

Hermione’s eyes came into focus on Harry. “But soon.” Then with a clap of her hands, Healer Granger was back in the room. “But right now, we need to talk about Harry and Draco.” 

“I’m assuming ‘but soon’ wouldn’t work for me, too, then?” 

“As in, If you don’t start talking I’m going to kick your butt, soon, you mean?” Hermione gave Harry a once-over. “Really soon?”

“Well, I tried,” he said indignantly. “Fine. We came back to London." Harry smiled fondly at the memory. "One of the things we talked about in Paris was how I was raised. Draco was so angry at first. He was ready to Apparate to the Dursley's house and hex every one of them."

"He's not the only one who's had that thought," Hermione mumbled. Harry touched her hand fondly. 

"I told him, as I've told you, that is my past. It might not have been a great past, but there are parts of it that were good. And Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister. It took quite a bit of talking and a fairly spectacular blow-job, but he was finally persuaded to let it drop. Anyway, Draco had found out that I'd never really "seen" London. So the day after Christmas, we went to ride on the Eye and to visit the Tower of London. We played tourists and laughed and carried on like Muggles the entire day. It was so much fun." 

"Imagining Draco behaving as a Muggle —" Hermione giggled. "the mind, it just boggles."

"The more I got to know him," Harry said softly, "the more I realized just how unlike his father Draco really was. We all played a role in the war. His was no less the result of his upbringing than mine was. Anyway, for the next two years, it was perfect. And then it wasn't."

"What changed?" Hermione asked, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, her eyes glued to his face.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged and shook his head, then his brow furrowed. "I mean nothing changed for me. But by the end of the summer, the one before he left, Draco was different. Quiet. I'd find him sitting in the dark when I'd get home."

"And you asked him what was wrong?" 

"Of course I asked him," he replied sharply. "I asked every day. Every night."

Hermione pressed him. "And he wouldn't say."

"No, he wouldn't say." Harry released her hand and moved to the window, staring out. 

The weather outside was grey and dismal, matching Harry's mood. He rested his head against the frosted glass

"And we stopped...making love. He wouldn't let me touch him." He swiped a tear off his cheek. "He would tell me he was tired, or not in the mood. “But that was just the last few days before…” Harry exhaled heavily. “Before he was gone.”

 

Hermione crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his neck. 

He patted her soft, bushy hair. "So, Healer Granger, is there any hope for me?" His voice was rough, but he gave a small laugh when he spoke. 

Leaning back so she could look into his face, she smiled. "There's always hope, Harry."

"Even for a sap like me?"

"Especially for a sap like you."


	3. The Prodigal Friend

[ ](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/blaise_zpsnpebxpte.jpg.html)

Blaise Zabini stormed through his flat, struggling to catch his robe as it flapped behind him. "If you are a bloody door-to-door salesman, hoping to hock your Hoovers at this hour of the morning..."

He waved his wand at the door and stopped, dead in his tracks when the spell he used revealed the last person on earth he'd expected to see. With another complicated gesture, the wards were dismantled, the door returned to its solid form. The locks slid open with a soft snick as it swung silently open. 

Blaise stared at the man in the hall. "The fuck, Malfoy! Aren't you dead? Or vanished to the America's? Perhaps you've spent time like other runaways, living in a colony in Wales." He used sarcasm to cover his shock, pulling the robe over his shoulders and tying it at his slender waist. Even with the evidence standing before him, he was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy, who had vanished off the face of the earth three years before, was standing in front of his door.

He was delighted to see Malfoy, and it was that delight that tempered his fury and stayed his hand from delivering hex after well-deserved hex.

~***~

"Good to see you too, Blaise," Draco said softly. "May I come in?"

Blaise stood in the doorway, blocking his way. "It's been over two years since you left like a cheap whore in the night and suddenly you're at my door at — " he looked around his living room, and pretending to find it on the ceiling, returned his glare to Draco, "— at fucking stupid o'clock and all you can say is 'May I come in'?" He crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest and glared. "And what, pray tell, makes you think I want to see you?"

Draco sighed, closed his eyes and after a few seconds centred himself. "I'd like to explain. Or at least try. And I'd rather not do it in the hallway for all your neighbours to hear, thanks much."

Blaise moved to the side with a Tck! of his tongue and allowed Draco to walk in. "How the hell did you find me, by the way?" Blaise asked, pointing Draco down the hall. "I've only been here about a year."

Draco gave a weak laugh. "You're in every wizard magazine that caters to the young, hip and single with far more money than they know what to do with. You weren't that hard to find."

Blaise fell gracefully to the sofa and crossed his legs at the ankle. "How do you know I don't have someone in my bed right now? Waiting for me to come back and fuck them silly?"

"I don't." Draco raised his hands in a slight shrug, as if presenting their surroundings as evidence to the contrary. "But the fact you're lounging out here with me rather than in there fucking them silly tells me you probably don't."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Hinky!" he called. A diminutive elf dressed in an immaculate tea towel popped into the room. "Fetch me and“ — his eyes darted askance at Draco — “my guest some tea and buttered toast, please."

The elf nodded and was gone. 

Draco sat on the edge of a white chair and looked around the room. Except for the decorations on the artificial tree, the room was done in various shades of white. "Christ, Zabini," he drawled, "did your decorator have a moratorium on colour, or did she convince you that your skin was the perfect shade of ebony against this unimaginative background?"

"My skin is the perfect shade of ebony against this unimaginative background,” he countered. “Was there actually a reason for your visit, Malfoy, or have you simply woken me at this asinine hour to comment on my decor?"

Draco felt heat rush up his neck and knew pink dotted his cheeks. He looked at the floor before raising his gaze and meeting Blaise's. "I came because it's time I told the truth and I hoped if I started with my oldest friend...it would be easier." He shook his head. "Apparently I was wrong."

Blaise's response was interrupted by Hinky's return. He waited until the elf had settled each of them with their tea and toast before speaking. 

"Cut me a fucking break, Draco." He sat forward and set his plate and cup on a low table, then scrubbed his hands over his face. "You woke me up after about three hours of sleep, you talk shite about my place and I'm supposed to...what? Beg you to tell me where you've been and why you left? “Tell me or don’t, it makes little difference to me.” Blaise looked up at the ceiling, as if discovering something for the first time, something that had always been there. “You know, like how telling your ‘best friend’ that you were leaving made no difference to you.” 

And the glare he shot Draco at “you” could slice through dragon hide. 

Draco inhaled sharply, then his shoulders sagged. "I deserved that," he said quietly. 

"And more so besides, but it’s early and I’m tired, so that's enough for now...you fucking prat!" Blaise shook his head, then managed a rueful smile for Draco. "So, spill. What the fuck did Potter do that made you run for Merlin knows where?"

For just a moment, Draco felt relief rush over him for the first time since he'd come through the door. Blaise wasn't going to throw him out, and he was going to listen. Now how was he supposed to word it? 

He took a deep breath. "It's complicated."

Blaise sneered, retrieving his cup and taking a sip. "Oh hell no, you arse! You're not going to waltz in here and then try to sell me with it's complicated. I didn't just fall off a broom. I've known you for too damn long. Now spill. Potter had to have done something."

"It really wasn't so much what Harry did," Draco said. "It was more...outside forces."

Blaise’s brow furrowed, though there might have been a slight gleam in his eye. "Like what? Dark magic? A hex?"

Draco managed a sad laugh. "Had only it been that easy, I probably could have dealt with everything. Well… most everything." He shook his head. "No, in hindsight I can see it was well orchestrated and flawlessly executed."

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! Are you telling me you were kidnapped or something?" Blaise sat up straight, his gaze sharp and his hands gripping his mug so tightly his fingertips were white.

"No, no." Draco shook his head. "Again, that would have been too easily traced. No, I left of my own volition, or so I thought at the time."

"So what are you telling me? That one day you woke up and decided to leave the one man who had made you happier than you'd ever been? What could have been so flawlessly executed it caused you to do that?"

Draco twisted his fingers together. "I said I left of my own volition. I didn't say it was my idea." He paused for a moment. 

Blaise stared, waiting with thinly veiled impatience.

"For months," Draco finally continued from between clenched teeth, "I was the puppet in a perfectly orchestrated play entitled " _Manipulating Draco Malfoy_."


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week's posting. Work has been ridiculous. Please don't give up. I will get this all posted, however it might take a bit longer than anticipated.

[](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/817ea54d-31b8-42f3-b523-c9bbca1e1c2d_zps1trxwdm8.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/harrods_zpsh3f46ovi.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/stockings_zpsfkhase0b.jpg.html)

Surprises

"Tell me again why we are in Harrods, of all places two weeks before Christmas. On a Saturday?" Blaise huffed out, trying to push past a group of women staring at a display.

Draco moved slowly behind him, eyes darting about the store. "Because no one will recognize me here and I'm not quite ready for Diagon Alley," he answered stiffly. 

"Well hello there," Blaise practically purred. 

At the same time Draco walked into Blaise. "For god's sake, Zabini! Why the hell..." His voice trailed off as he followed Blaise's line of vision to the live model standing motionless behind a roped off area. He appeared to be nude, save for the very large golden wings covering his back and backside and his hands strategic placed over his bits. His hair was dark and gold glitter dusted his impressive muscular chest. 

"I don't know what he's selling," Blaise whispered, "but if he comes with it, I'll happily pay the price."

Draco elbowed Blaise roughly.

"Oh, please," Blaise continued, "tell me you wouldn't like to find that under your tree this Christmas!" He looked at the model again and Draco noticed a smirk form on his lips. 

"What?"

"Tell me you don't see it."

"Of course I see him, he's standing naked in front of us," Draco huffed.

"Not him," Blaise clarified, "it...come on! You can't tell me you don't see the resemblance?"

Draco's brow furrowed as he stared.

Blaise sighed audibly. "Potter... He looks just like Potter."

Draco blinked twice and looked at Blaise. "Are you mad? Because unless Potter has changed considerably since the last time _I_ saw him, this man" – Draco waved his hand in the direction of the model – "looks nothing like Potter!"

"I didn't say he was his twin, for fuck's sake!" Blaise shot back, rolling his eyes. "I simply mean if you look at him, he resembles Potter."

"The only thing that resembles Potter is his hair colour," Draco replied, glancing around the display room floor. 

Blaise turned, hands on hips, to face Draco. "Are you well?"

Draco stopped looking around and turned his attention to Blaise. "What?"

"Are you well?" Blaise repeated, a bit more emphatically.

"You've been with me most of the morning. What are you on about?"

Blaise took Draco by the shoulders and physically turned him to face the model. "There is a nearly naked, ridiculously gorgeous man not an arm's length from you and you are not the least bit interested. The old Draco would have been discretely making the man's nose itch so he'd be forced to move his hands and give us a peek." 

Draco gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I see only one of us has grown up."

"No," Blaise replied, his own head shaking. "That's not it." He tapped his cheek with his finger. "You're looking for someone." His brow furrowed for a moment before his face lit up. "You're meeting someone here! You're dating a Muggle and you want me to meet him." He rubbed his hands together in delight. "Oh, what fun! Which one is he? No! Don’t say! I bet I can guess!"

Draco started to reply, but Blaise silenced him with a look and a sharp wave of his hand. 

"Let me see..." Blaise said turning slowly to look around. "No...hmmm...no...definitely no," he muttered under his breath. "For the love of Merlin. Look at that child." He pointed to a small blonde haired girl in a festive holiday dress. "Why do parents allow their children to appear in public looking like that?"

"Like what," Draco asked, his gaze following Blaise's pointed look. "Oh."

"The dress is divine, but the stockings make her look like a House Elf!"

Blaise looked as if he was ready to continue his discussion of the child's apparel, but stopped when the child looked their way. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled brightly as she began to run towards them. 

"Papa!" she cried out, throwing herself into Draco's open arms. 

Blaise stared, mouth agape.

"Blaise, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Giselle."


	5. In the Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patence. My life is in a bit of upheaval right now but this will be finished.  
> This chapter uses these photo prompts:  
> [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/587467ac-8cf1-406f-8d54-22f262c9e220_zpsdszayusv.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/ice%20mice_zpsjmieu4in.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/candy%20canes_zpsnuuqu3wi.png.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/Christmas%20market_zps3gk0mr75.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/2800da04-801a-4054-971e-9a83e10abd54_zps2f1xbonh.jpg.html)

In the Blink of an Eye

Draco tucked the covers around Giselle and kissed the tip of her nose. "Take a nap, little one," he said softly. "When you wake we'll go to the Christmas market. We'll ride the carousel and eat some of that Christmas cake you love so much."

Giselle smiled sleepily before curling onto her side. Draco looked down at the miracle that was his daughter and thought how very much she resembled her father. He slipped out the door, squaring his shoulders as he walked down the short hall to the front room. 

He sat in his favourite chair by the fire and closed his eyes. It hadn't been easy to convince Blaise that he'd _pop_ by soon and explain about Giselle. He'd planned on doing it over lunch, but once Draco had introduced Giselle as his daughter to Blaise, there was no stopping the barrage of questions. But this wasn’t a discussion to be had in public.

Draco rubbed his hands over his face and laughed sadly to himself. He was so tired. So tired of running, of hiding and of the lies. Why couldn't his life be simple? He closed his eyes and dreamed of those simple days.

~***~

"I love Sunday," Harry said, stretching his naked body."One entire day of nothing to do."

Draco rolled over and elbowed Harry's ribs. "Then why in the name of Merlin's saggy testes are you yammering away when you could be sleeping?"

Harry leaned over his prone, naked partner and grinned. "Because Sunday is also the one day of the week where I do get to _do_ you all day long!"

"Pervert," Draco mumbled into his pillow, although his voice was full of amusement. 

Harry kissed Draco's shoulder blade, then ran his tongue along the smooth skin close to Draco's armpit. "Mmmm, you're still warm. I could spend the rest of today kissing you."

"From the feel of that wood against my hip, I'm fairly certain you'll want to be doing more than kissing." Draco shifted slightly, so he was facing Harry. "Although a _breath freshening charm_ wouldn't be amiss first." He waved his hand in an exaggerated gesture under his wrinkled nose and jumped as he felt a tingle in his own mouth. 

"You're welcome," Harry said, smirking. "Now as I was saying..." He lowered his head and took Draco's mouth with his. They kissed leisurely, tongues twining together until they were breathless.

"Now that's better," Draco said, pushing up. "But if we're going to spend the day in bed, I need a quick slash whilst you go whip up some tea and a mountain of toast slathered in butter. Then I'll find _The Prophet_ and we can read the paper while we eat."

Harry frowned. "That wasn't exactly how I planned on spending the day in bed."

"Yes, yes," Draco fussed, "I know your plan. However after shagging half into the night, I need some food before we shag the day away."

Harry brightened. "Oh! Food, paper and then hours upon hours of shagging! Brilliant!"

Two plates of toast, one pot of tea and a quick trip to the loo found them back in bed. Draco had the business section spread across his lap and Harry was catching up on the Quidditch standings. 

In one quick movement, Harry pitched his paper off the bed and rolled on top of the one on Draco's lap. "I can think of something much more exciting than the stock reports," he said, squirming on the paper.

Draco pushed him aside. "You're getting newsprint in places it should never be!"

Harry rose up and tugged the offending paper away and tossed it off the bed. He turned his face into Draco's smudged thigh and licked. "Like here?" He felt Draco's shudder and ran his nose along the path his tongue had just taken. "Or maybe here." He nipped at the tender skin where hip met leg. 

Draco moaned softly and his legs opened in invitation. Harry felt Draco's cock twitch and grow harder against his jaw. He gently ran his morning beard across the sensitive flesh before turning to press kisses along its length.  
Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes dancing with amusement. "No newsprint here, so I don't believe it needs my attention."

"If you even consider moving before you blow me," Draco said shakily, "you'd best be prepared to run for your life."

Harry laughed and moved to settle between Draco's legs. When he took the tip of Draco's cock into his mouth, Harry sucked lightly as his tongue swirled around its head. Increasing the pressure, he pulled all of Draco into his mouth, pausing as his nose brushed against the soft curls at the base. 

"Nghh..." was all Draco could manage. His head fell back against the head board. 

Harry moved one hand to hold Draco's cock steady while the other cupped his balls. He gently rolled them in his fingers, his mouth moving up and down in a slow, steady motion. Draco put his hand on the back of Harry's head, running his fingers through the dark mop. Harry responded by moving faster and he added a little twist to his hand as it followed his mouth to the tip.

"Bastard," Draco said breathily, hips thrusting up ever so slightly to meet Harry's matching movement. "Oh fuck...oh hell..."

He pulled on Harry's hair, his body shaking with the effort of his orgasm, as Harry swallowed everything Draco offered.

~***~

Draco woke with a start, his cock hard with need. "Fuck me," he muttered as the dream came rushing back to him. Rising from the chair he wondered why life had to be so difficult. He went to the loo to take care of his _problem_ and dress for the Christmas market. He knew there would be no backing out of his promise once Giselle was awake.

 

She awoke shortly after Draco had cleaned up and changed for an evening outside. He carefully dressed Giselle in warm tights and sturdy boots. Her navy wool coat was stylish and accented by the bright pink hat she wore on her head and the matching scarf wrapped warmly around her neck. 

They Apparated to a spot near the Jubilee Gardens, just south of the market. As Draco had anticipated, the Christmas market was filled with people. Giselle's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked from one stand to the next. 

"Please, Papa!" she implored, tugging his hand. "Cake."

Draco laughed and swung her up onto his hip. Giselle giggled when he rubbed their noses together before kissing her forehead. "Soon, princess, I promise. But Papa wants to look at the pretty things the shop keepers are selling." He looked into his daughter's eyes. They were the same eyes he'd stared into so many times in his past and he knew it was time to try to make things right. But not tonight. Tonight was for fun and Giselle.

Giselle charmed nearly every shopkeeper as they walked through the market. Draco found it difficult to say no and as such he gave in to Giselle's requests for candy canes and ice mice, along with the coveted Christmas cake. Draco was grateful for the ability to _shrink_ their many purchases and carry them in one large tote. All the while, he kept a watchful eye out for anyone who might know him. It wouldn't do for Harry to find out he was back before Draco was ready to talk to him. 

They walked hand in hand now, pausing at many of the stalls until they turned the corner. And there it was. The carousel. Giselle began to bounce in her little boots. "Oh Papa! Papa! C'est magnifique!" She tugged Draco forward, racing toward the entrance.

"Just a minute, Giselle. We need to purchase our tickets and wait in line like all the others who want to ride."

Giselle's lower lip stuck out in a pout, but she nodded and sighed while she followed her papa. Draco purchased their tickets and they moved into the line, which was thankfully short. When it was their turn, Draco hurried to the white unicorn with the golden horn. He carefully set Giselle on the elegant animal and fastened her seat belt before handing her the reins. When the music started and the carousel began it's slow, steady motion, Giselle's eyes were bright and her cheeks pink from both excitement and the cold.

Draco watched carefully as the crowd _rolled_ slowly past. It still wouldn't do for them to be noticed. He had one arm around Giselle's waist and the other holding their tote. They were having such fun. Draco took such pleasure in watching his daughter laugh and pretend to make the unicorn go faster that Draco dropped his guard and was barely paying attention to the crowd. 

Then it happened. In the blink of an eye, he was looking into the crowd. 

…and right into the face of one very startled Harry Potter.

to be continued


	6. Old Memories and New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. This part is dedicated to the lovely piratesmile331. Her birthday was the other day and I didn't have time to write anything. I hope this makes you smile. ♥

[](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/used%20man%20in%20snow_zpswba2snrc.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/used%20snowy%20lane_zpso9gkcgzm.jpg.html)

Time stood still and Draco found himself looking at the one person he'd hoped to avoid. The next few moments were a blur as noise rushed in his head. His hands shook as he hurriedly unfastened the safety belt and pulled Giselle onto his hip. Steadying his thoughts, he pulled out his wand, turned and disappeared with a thunderous crack!

Moments of darkness were followed with light as they landed in the living room of their flat. The crack of Apparition still echoing in his ears, it took Draco several seconds to realize Giselle was crying.

He struggled under her weight and moved back until he bumped up against the couch. He sat quickly, worried his legs could no longer hold him. He rocked the small figure of his child, softly whispering into her ear. "Don't cry, love. I didn't mean to startle you. Don't cry."

It was several long minutes before he no longer felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and Giselle's sobs had been reduced to a soft snuffle. He set her next to him and began to unbutton her coat with fingers that didn't seem to want to follow his intention. The trembling made him bite the inside of his cheek. 

"No, Papa," Giselle cried, struggling out of his grasp. "You p'omis'd!" She looked imploringly at him, her large green eyes filled with tears. "This many rides!" She held up ten pudgy fingers and pushed them close to Draco's face. 

Draco looked at his daughter, her demeanor so like his own. So many of her little gestures he saw in himself. But beyond the blond hair and her Malfoyesque mannerisms, Giselle was her father's daughter. Every time he looked into her deep green eyes, he knew he'd never be able to forget him. But now he worried that he might never be forgiven.

"I'm sorry, pet. But Papa saw someone and it was important that we leave right away." He kissed the top of her head, a new realization dawning. "We Apparated," he whispered to himself. It was then Draco began to wonder how long it would be before the Ministry started looking for the person who broke the International Secrecy law by performing magic in front of Muggles. His brain was racing. He'd purchased his current wand from a shady wizard in Bauges and could only hope that its magical signature didn't bring any Aurors to his door.

~***~

Harry stood, transfixed, waiting for the carousel to stop. As it slowed, he moved to the exit queue to wait. The last few patrons exited and he heard a woman speaking in hushed tones. _It was like they vanished into thin air. One minute the little girl was on the unicorn and then poof, she and the man were gone._

It took all of Harry's will power not to ask the woman what the man had looked like, but he knew what he saw. Draco was back and it appeared he had a daughter. Harry tried to ignore the ache that returned to his chest and wrapped around his heart like a vice. He waited a few more minutes, just to be certain Draco was really and truly gone, before turning and slowly walking away from the grounds of the Christmas Market. 

Harry pulled his scarf up around his cheeks in an effort to shield his face from the biting cold. He decided to walk home; needing time to process what he'd seen. Draco had a child. He tried to tell himself he was wrong, but even in the brief moment he saw her, there was no mistaking the heart-shaped face and Malfoy bone structure. And yet there was something familiar in the little girl's face, too. 

So many questions ran through his mind. Had Draco cheated on him while they were together? Where was the girl's mother or was that Draco's wife? The thought gave him a wave of nausea so strong, his steps halted. His mind whirled as he struggled with his emotions. The girl appeared to be about three and Draco had left around that time. He couldn't believe Draco had been unfaithful to him, at least not while they'd been together, but what else could it be?

Harry wasn't certain how long he just stood there while his mind struggled to process everything. The snow blowing off the trees lining the path felt like small needles hitting his face. A man walking his dog hurried towards a young woman at the end of the path. And he found himself wondering if Draco and his wife had a dog. 

_Stop it!_ He pushed the image of a now-faithful Draco and his loving wife and their fucking dog forcibly aside only to have it replaced with that of Kingsley. His friend was the Minister for Magic. Squaring his shoulders, Harry decided he would go and appeal to Kingsley. Harry would demand that the Aurors help him find Malfoy. 

But then what?

It was no secret that despite how happy Harry had been in the relationship most of his friends felt Malfoy wasn't good enough for him. Many of them, including some of the Weasleys, had never even bothered to get to know Draco, never tried to make him feel welcome. 

No, with the exception of Hermione, Harry couldn’t ask anyone else for help. He decided against talking to Hermione right now. He'd have to find Draco on his own.


	7. Just Breathe

[](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/224c7f25-448a-48ff-bcbc-849800d3a7f7_zpsxhnd7dag.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/72148ace-547e-451b-b164-aa46420b7e7e_zpsmjh4nvgh.jpg.html)

Draco sat in his living room, still wondering if he'd hear from the Ministry for Apparating around Muggles. He'd been staring at the tree for so long, it had begun to look like a green blob. A quick _Tempus_ told him it was nearly two am. Giselle would be up in a few short hours, but knowing he needed to sleep and actually being able to were two different things. He shuffled to his room and changed mechanically before crawling into bed, rolling to his side and closing his eyes. Unfortunately his mind kept replaying the moment he saw Potter — Harry — it kept him awake for some time. When he finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with the snow-covered countryside where Giselle had been born.

The sun cast a soft glow in Draco's bedroom when he crawled clumsily out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start his day. He spelled the water to near scalding and stepped in. Steam rose around him and Draco scrubbed his skin as he formulated a plan.

Once dressed, he went to the kitchen and called for Nipsey. She immediately popped into the room. 

"Yes, Master Draco," she squeaked. "You is needing Nipsey to look after the wee one?"

Draco nodded. "I need to go out for a short time. Giselle should be up any time now…." He paused. As if on cue, Giselle raced into the room.

"Nipsey!" Gielle's voice filled with excitement. But her smile quickly melted into a frown when she turned to her father. "You going," she said with a pout.

Draco picked her up and twirled her until she giggled for him to stop. "Just for a bit, pet. I need to go talk to someone."

"Me too?" she asked hopefully.

"Not this time." Draco gently tugged on strands of her hair. "Nipsy is here to help you with breakfast and a bath. And then you can play until I return."

It was early but Draco knew it would be better if he could take Harry by surprise. It had been some time since they'd been together, but Draco doubted Harry's tenacity had mellowed at all. If he'd been seen, as he suspected, it was only a matter of time before Harry was at Draco's door. He only hoped that the surprise of him appearing at Harry's door at this hour would prevent Potter from hexing him to hell and back. With that, Draco pulled on his coat and rushed out the door.

Not wanting to risk Apparating again, Draco took the tube the short distance from his flat to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He stood on the stoop, took a deep breath, then knocked. After what felt like an hour, Draco knocked again. He had about decided that Harry no longer lived there when the door opened and Draco found himself face-to-face with one very startled Harry Potter.

They stood, staring at one another. Finally Draco spoke, his voice soft as a whisper. "Hello." It was all he could manage.

Harry's glare turned cold. "You," he said darkly, "left me." And there was no accusation in those words; it was simply a statement of fact. But Draco could feel the weight of it pressing down on his shoulders, threatening to crush him. Harry leaned against the door jamb. "If I had any sense I'd slam the door in your face, but come in. My neighbours don't need a show this early in the morning."

He turned and stalked down the hall, not waiting to see if Draco followed him. By the time Draco entered the kitchen Harry had the kettle on the hob and was heating water. 

"Tea, for me?" Draco asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. But Harry didn’t answer him. Draco stood in the doorway and looked around. Everything was so achingly familiar; it was almost as if he'd only been gone a day rather than years. The little replica of the Eiffel Tower stood on the window ledge, just as it had from the day they brought it back from Paris. Rather than reassuring him, it made Draco wonder if he'd ever be allowed back, even after explaining. Harry moved stiffly around the room, doing everything the Muggle way, and loudly. Harry always reverted to his upbringing when he was upset. Draco wanted to smile at that, smile at its familiarity, but he knew it would be misunderstood, that Harry would take it the wrong way. 

When Harry turned to face Draco, his mouth was drawn in a tight line, his eyes cold. Draco knew there was little he could say that wouldn't be misconstrued.

Maybe he should just give up now? Apparate back to his temporary flat, grab Giselle, and bugger off to Wales.

"Why did you leave?"

Draco started, not expecting Harry to ask that question first. Draco looked at the floor, the wall…everywhere but at Harry. He was so ashamed of the guilt he knew would be in his eyes. He'd been so trusting, so gullible. He'd allowed himself to be led, and he was sure Harry would see the shame Draco felt over leaving. "May I sit?" he asked cautiously. 

Seconds ticked by as Draco waited for an answer. When he saw Harry's leg shoot out and push a chair in his direction, he nearly sighed in relief. First hurdle crossed.

"Did I mean so little to you that you couldn't even tell me you wanted out? That you wanted to marry some bird and have babies?" Harry's voice was low and Draco knew he was struggling to control his anger.

Draco sat. "You have every right to be angry with me," he began. "I —"

"I have every right to be angry?" Harry's voice was no longer low, but loud and his face was turning a bright shade of red.

"I didn't mean it like —!" This was quickly spiralling out of control. Draco needed to reign in his own emotions before the conversation turned into something worse – if it wasn't already heading that direction. 

After a deep breath, Draco said, more softly. "Sit down, please," in a way that almost sounded like a question. 

Harry remained standing as an answer. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Potter! Sit. Down."

To Draco's surprise Harry sat, suddenly deflated, a balloon that lost its air. He ran a hand across his forehead, rubbing back and forth. After a few moments, he said firmly, "I'm not going to apologise for being angry." 

"I'm not asking for an apology," Draco replied. "All I want is time to tell you what happened and why I left." He paused. "And why I came back."

Harry nodded.

"When I'm finished, I'll leave you to decide what happens next."

"And if I still want to wrap my hands around your throat and choke you?" Harry asked candidly.

Draco shuddered. "I'd rather you didn't, so let's cross that Portkey when we come to it, okay?"

Harry stood, walked to the cabinet, and pulled out two mugs. His movements were no longer sharp or jagged. Draco took that to mean Harry, too, realized his emotions were getting the better of him. Second hurdle crossed.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Draco collected his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he looked directly at Harry. "Some of what I'm going to tell you will be what was said directly to me. Some was said behind my back, though loud enough for me to hear. Some of it will be my feelings. You're not going to like much of what I say. But you have to listen to this part so I can tell you why I left." He waited for some sort of acknowledgement, and continued when Harry gave a curt nod.

"About three weeks after we returned from Paris, sometime in January, we were at the Burrow. Everyone was there; it was some birthday celebration for who-knows-which grandchild. Anyway, I was in the living room tucked into a corner looking for a few minutes of quiet. Percy came in and walked over to me. He stood in front of me and said: 'You know you're not good enough to shine his shoes, Malfoy. One day he'll wise up and toss you out on your good for nothin' arse.' And then he left and carried on like nothing had happened."

Harry's brow furrowed. "So Percy Weasley didn't like you," Harry said, unmoved. "What of it? You already knew that." He made a sound of disgust. "I'm not buying it."

"Yes, but —"

"So what, that one time at one party, some guy who doesn't like you – who you don't care for either, might I remind you – said something mean to you."

Draco shook his head. "That was hardly the first time, nor would it be the last."

"So every time we got together with the Weasleys…"

Draco shook his head. "I never said it was every time, but that wasn't the first time. And it wasn't only Percy. Several of your friends took pleasure in making it perfectly clear I wasn't good enough for you." He looked at his feet. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid if a choice had to be made…"

Harry spoke so slowly, Draco knew he was still angry. "If you didn't know I loved you, then you're an idiot, Malfoy. And one thing I never thought you were was stupid."

Now it was Draco’s turn to deflate. He stood, his shoulders drooped. Draco stood. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Why do you think I never said anything to you when it was happening?" He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Merlin, Potter, don't you get it?"

Harry stared at him. 

"I knew I wasn't good enough for you." Draco paused, hoping to stop the waver in his voice. "Your friends are your family. Basically your family was rejecting me. Can you honestly say that they were happy we were together? Any of them, save maybe Granger? "

"They didn't know you," Harry said quietly. 

"And they didn't try either. The war may be over, Potter, but the prejudices remain."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "That still doesn't explain why you up and left without so much as a _kiss my arse_."

"That's the next part," Draco replied as he sat back down. "All the time we were dating, you knew I met Pansy every Tuesday for lunch, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Pansy wasn't particularly fond of our relationship either, as it turns out. Most of the time she'd just make withering comments about your appearance. _Has he learned what a comb is? Does he still wear clothing made for an elephant?_ That type of thing. I chalked it up to Pansy being her usual bitchy self."

Harry made a sound like air releasing from a balloon.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know, neither of you were fans of the other. But she was my friend. At least I thought she was."

to be continued…


	8. Unbreak My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible. I appreciate you sticking with me.

[](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/89e6ac4b-325d-4cda-8e9b-85bcb63dead8_zps6jhjraji.jpg.html) [](http://s128.photobucket.com/user/sarcasticprof/media/2012%2025%20days%20of%20h_d/2012%2025%20days%20-%20early%20bird/street_zpsipcbw3ym.jpg.html)

"Exactly what does that mean?" 

"The summer before…" Draco paused.

"You left like a cheap whore in the night," Harry interjected, "yes, I remember."

Draco grimaced. "I suppose that's one way of putting it. The summer before I left, things started happening to me. I'd get dizzy, I felt _off_. It's hard to explain. It didn't happen all the time, but it would come and go. I knew I should see a Healer, but I was scared."

Draco looked up to see Harry staring back at him. Had his features softened? Was this concern? Pity? Or is this what revulsion looked like on Harry?

_In for a galleon,_ Draco thought before continuing. "When I started to feel sick nearly every day, I suspected what the nausea and the dizzy spells meant…"

"Were you sick?" Harry asked. And there it was again – that look. The slightly pained expression that would almost make it seem as though Harry could feel Draco’s pain.

"Not exactly, but instead of going right to a Healer I went to talk to Pansy first. I told her what I thought was going on and she convinced me that you'd think I was a freak and that you'd leave me."

Harry's face grew thunderous, his tone low and dangerous. "You couldn’t tell me what was going on, but you could go to Parkinson?"

"In hindsight, it was incredibly stupid of me. But understand how I was feeling at the time."

"That you weren’t good enough for me?" Harry's tone was snide.

Draco nodded. "And this was yet another thing to make your friends and family hate me even more. Pansy convinced me they'd tell you I'd done it to trap you into staying with me."

"How could people think you got sick just to hold on to me?" He raked his fingers through his hair. "Christ on a raft! How could you not know how much I love you?"

Draco's mind grabbed onto _'how much I love you'_ — present tense — and forged ahead.

"I was so confused and scared. All I could think was that Pansy was right, I was a freak," his voice wavered. 

"Well apparently whatever mysterious illness you had is gone," Harry snapped, "because pardon me but you look as healthy as a fucking horse."

"I wasn't sick." Draco said softly. "I was pregnant." 

Harry froze, then laughed. "Right, Malfoy, pull the other one."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Draco stood and moved towards the door. "I should never have come back."

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's arm. "Why did you come back? So you could tell me some half-arsed lie about why you left?" He let go, giving Draco a shove. "You're pathetic."

Draco swung around, his gaze harsh when it locked on Harry. "And who knew there would be a second insufferable know-it-all, but here he stands!" Draco’s eyes travelled the length of Harry. "And he’s a narrow-minded twat besides!"

Harry glared. 

Draco threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine, believe what you like. But you might want to try and talk to the _original_ insufferable know-it-all, then maybe you’ll believe that what I’m saying is possible!"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "And fuck you if you think you're _ever_ going to meet your daughter!"

Bugger! That was not how he had intended to tell Harry about Giselle. Draco gripped the back of the chair as Harry's face paled. 

"What…daughter?" Harry said, voice barely a whisper. 

Draco shook his head. He no longer had the strength to fight. "I know you don't believe me, but everything I've said is true. Believe me or don't. I'm done for now." He crossed the room in four long strides and reached for the door knob. Draco closed his eyes and tried to rein in his anger. When he spoke his voice was level, but the words came out tight and hard. "Owl me when — if — you want to talk. But not until you've talked to Granger."

He pulled the door open, not caring that it banged against the wall. Getting out of there before he hexed Harry six-ways-to-Sunday was his only thought. He knew this conversation would be difficult, that Harry might not believe him. But he hadn’t counted on his own emotions working against him. Gods, it hurt to admit how much he still loved the prat.

Fighting tears, Draco slammed the door behind him and practically ran down the steps. He hurried down the empty snow-covered street to the phone box on the corner, checking up and down the street and seeing nothing but snow he stepped behind it and Apparated back to his flat.

~***~

Harry looked at Hermione through his fingers. "So you're telling me it's possible for a man to have a baby?"

"Well not just any man," Hermione said, pursing her lips. "He has to be a wizard…"

"Oddly enough I gathered that much," Harry interrupted tersely. 

"If I could continue?" Hermione waited for Harry to nod. "It's extremely rare, even in the magical world. There's so little documentation about it. But I do know that it's only remotely possible with compatible magic."

"Compatible magic?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, the two wizards have to not only have sex, but their magic has to recognize certain desires between them. Even then it's extremely dangerous for the carrier." She looked concerned. "Why the sudden interest in male pregnancy?" 

Her eyes grew comically wide.

Harry shook his head quickly. "For the love of Merlin, Hermione, it's not that."

"Enlighten me."

"I saw Draco today." He waited for her gasp and wasn't disappointed. "It's a bit of a long story so please don't interrupt. When I'm done I'll answer any questions I can."

She opened her mouth to reply, then snapped it shut, crossed her arms and nodded. 

"Do you remember when I went to the Christmas Market the other day?"

She arched a brow. 

"Christ, I didn't mean you couldn't answer me," he grumbled. She remained silent. "Fine. I was watching the kids on the carousel, it was just before dusk and I looked up and swore that I saw Draco. He was holding a little girl as she sat on the unicorn but when the carousel came around again, the unicorn was empty. I hurried over to the exit and watched for him, but nothing."

"Oh Harry," Hermione began. And it was Harry's turn to arch a brow, before she stopped.

"As I stood there I overheard a woman say to her friend _It was like they vanished into thin air. One minute the little girl was on the unicorn and then poof, she and the man were gone._ And I knew I wasn’t mistaken. I looked around the market but there was no sign of them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a half-hearted laugh. "I think you know the answer to that. You'd have told me I saw what I wanted to see."

Hermione looked at the hands, folded in her lap and nodded. "I probably would have."

Reaching over, Harry patted her shoulder. "And I was too busy being pissed off that Draco could have cheated on me with some woman. It was the only explanation I could think of for why he was so standoffish before he left."

"But…" Hermione's tone was tentative.

"He came to see me today." 

Hermione's hands flew up to cover the mouth and the gasp that escaped. "Draco's alive? He's fine? Where's he been?" The words all came in a rush before Hermione closed her mouth and pursed her lips tight when Harry gave her a scolding look.

"He’s fine," Harry answered. "At least, I think he is. But he told me…" Harry shook his head, then ran his hand roughly through his thick hair before running it over his stubble roughened jaw. "Hermione…"

Hermione’s reputation for being the brightest witch of her generation wasn’t unfounded. When Harry didn’t go on, her brown eyes widened until there was a rim of white all around the iris. "The little girl," she gasped. "She’s…yours?"

Harry exhaled heavily. "So he says." 

"Do you believe him?" Hermione's tone was cautious.

Harry nodded, then immediately shook his head. "I'm not sure what I believe right now." Rising, he walked to the window and looked out. Across the street, the children were making angels in the snow. He stared out for several minutes. Suddenly Harry placed his hands on the sill, just as he became slightly dizzy and his knees went weak. 

Hermione hurried to his side. "Harry! What's wrong?"

He looked over at her, shaking his head. He stood still, letting his arms take the weight his legs couldn't seem to handle right then. "I'm a father," he whispered.

"So Draco says," Hermione said, pragmatically.

"What reason does he have to lie?" Harry turned and rested his hip against the sill. 

"He has everything to gain." Hermione's voice was soft, but firm. "You're the Savior of the Wizarding world. Claiming you’re the father of his child gives him a place in society that he might not have otherwise."

Harry's brow furrowed. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"You don't know that. He left you and then returns with a child he claims is yours. You can't simply take his word for it, Harry."

"What am I supposed to do, Hermione? Burst in and demand a paternity test?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well not exactly. But I could go with you." She continued quickly before Harry could protest. "There's a standard test I can perform on…what did you say her name is?"

Harry looked dumbstruck. "I don't know. I was so angry and upset I never thought to ask."

"Well that's neither here nor there. Let me go upstairs and get my bag. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." 

Harry paced back and forth a few times, before deciding to send an Owl to Draco. It was short. _We need to talk. I need your address. So you know, I'm bringing Hermione with me. We'll Apparate to the nearest point and walk over._

~***~

The large tawny owl knocked against the glass with its beak, and Draco opened the window to let it in. It dropped the square parchment into his outstretched hand, delicately selected a treat from the bowl on the side table, then flew back out again. Draco closed up behind it, cutting off the frigid breeze before turning the letter over and looking at the seal.

The initials HJG were entwined in an elegant design in the wax and Draco felt a surge of hope. Potter hadn’t wasted any time getting to Granger, but he was actually relieved. She was annoying, but she was also brilliant. He popped the wax seal and opened the parchment. 

By the time he was done reading it, he was livid. What, the bastard thought he’d just send him his address because he asked? No, Draco fumed, he hadn’t asked. He’d demanded. He’d had plenty of experience with high-handed arseholes, being Lucius Malfoy’s son, and he didn’t like it any more now than he had when he’d been under his father’s roof. His hand tightened around the note, crumpling it in his hand. 

"How dare he," he muttered. "The sanctimonious, bossy…"

"Papa?"

He turned, startled to see Giselle standing in the doorway. She’d been napping on the sofa under a white chenille throw, and he thought she was still asleep. Now she stood looking at him, her brow furrowed and her lower lip between her teeth.

"Are you mad?"

She hated it when he was upset, she always had. Now she came to him, reaching up to touch his hip with her little hand. "Don’t be mad, Papa."

"I'm not mad, little one." He set the parchment on the counter and reached down, swinging her up until she sat on his hip. 

"P'omise?" she said, still looking uncertain. He rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled, her bright green eyes beginning to shine. 

"Promise."

He studied her face fondly, the arch of her brows and the shape of her eyes. She was so Potter’s child. Even if he’d never seen the man again, he saw him every time he looked into Giselle’s eyes. He kissed her cheek and set her back on her feet. 

"Would you like a movie?"

She clapped in delight and ran back into the living room, and he followed. No doubt there would be a Disney princess in his immediate future. Then he’d answer Potter’s owl. Because even as annoying as the man was, he was Giselle’s other father, and she had a right to know him.

It was unnerving that the idea of seeing him again made butterflies take flight in Draco’s stomach.

tbc...


End file.
